Kono centric episode
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: My ideas for what might happen in the Kono centric episode.


**So I know I have another story on the go I haven't forgotten but this is what I think might happen in the Kono centric episode and a bit of what I wish would happen. Hope you like it I will hopefully update my other story later. Ps- I go back to uni tomorrow and I'm a drama student so I will be in production mode so updates may not be as frequent but I will try my best. **

**Please review xx**

Kono walked out of the house her surf board under her arm and headed for her car. She was so angry with Adam her heart racing from their still fresh argument. Once again he had brought up the topic of marriage and she had once again voiced her concerns. It wasn't that she didn't love Adam because she did. She couldn't begin to explain how much she loved Adam she loved him to the moon and back and as deep as the ocean but she was terrified of marrying him and then losing him. His past was a risk and equally her career was a risk. Either one of them could get hurt or worse and she wouldn't know what to do if that happened. She knew that she had been snappy this morning and the look of hurt that had been on Adam's face broke her heart but he had been really forceful about the topic. They had both exchanged some hurtful words which she knew they would both regret. Before she knew it she was at the beach. She wiped a stray tear furiously and jumped out grabbing her board. She stripped to her bikini and looked out to the ocean. The waves looked pretty rough but calmer further out to sea. She decided rather than surf she would circumnavigate the islands and spend the morning clearing her head. She didn't have work since it was a Saturday and she would go round to Steve's in the afternoon as planned. She put her stuff in the car and ran out to the sea.

Danny and Grace wandered into Steve's house to meet his team mates. Since they had the day off Steve had organised a barbeque for the team. Danny smiled as Grace ran through to the garden and hugged her Uncle Steve him spinning her round before putting her back on the ground.

"Hey Gracie you okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Looking forward to food" Grace giggled.

"Does Danno not feed you?" Steve joked.

"Yeah but I love food" Grace smiled.

"Your like your Auntie Kono she never stops eating" Danny laughed as he stood behind Grace.

"You alright babe?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah babe" Danny replied before they man hugged.

"When are Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono and Uncle Adam coming?" Grace asked as she sat in a chair eating some cornflakes out the box.

"I'm here!" Chin exclaimed as he walked in through the back.

"Yay!" Grace cried as she waited for Chin to go hug her.

"You know Grace your just like your Auntie Kono she always eats cereal out the box" Chin laughed.

"I want to be like Auntie Kono" Grace smiled.

"Ahh I guess she's a better example than Steve" Danny mocked.

The four of them sat around chatting for an hour sipping on drinks and laughing at Danny as Grace revealed all his embarrassing secrets. It was Grace that interrupted as she realised Kono and Adam were still not present.

"Where are Auntie Kono and Uncle Adam?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, I spoke to Kono last night and she said they were coming" Steve said.

"She text me last night to say Adam was driving so not to worry about collecting her." Chin added.

"Maybe there…busy" Danny said quietly and knowingly.

"Really Danno?" Steve said.

"She better not be… you no busy" Chin added.

"Guy's I know busy means sex I'm not four" Grace droned as she rolled her eyes.

"Who taught you about sex?" Danny exclaimed in shock.

"Err we had a sex education lesson at school but Auntie Kono has talked to me about it" Grace said innocently.

"What!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh come on Danno she's twelve she needs to be aware" Steve said almost scolding his partner.

"I'm going to let you two argue and go give Kono a call." Chin said as he stood and popped inside.

Chin dialled Kono's number and let it ring. No answer. He frowned it wasn't like her not to answer. Sure Danny could be right and she may be…preoccupied but for how long. He tried again but still know reply. Just as he headed outside Adam appeared from the back gate.

"Uncle Adam!" Grace smiled.

"Hey Grace" Adam acknowledged.

"Everything okay, where's Kono?" Chin asked noting the look of concern on Adam's face.

"I don't know." Adam replied honestly.

"What do you mean what's happened?" Chin asked, panic evident in his voice.

"We had an argument this morning and she walked out. She took her board with her so I assumed she went surfing but she never came back. She's been gone nearly three hours. I wandered if she had come straight here" Adam explained.

"No I've tried ringing and there's no answer." Chin said.

"Danno what's going on?" Grace asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Grace will sort it." Danny tried to reassure but concern seeped into his voice.

"Let's drive down to the beach and see if she's still there before we panic she often goes to get shave ice after a surf maybe's she's just chilling" Steve said trying to sound confident.

"I'm going to drop Grace off at Rachel's I'll meet you guys there" Danny said.

"Danno I want to see Auntie Kono is she okay." Grace asked with worry.

"Don't worry Monkey" Danny said as he ushered her to the car.

Steve, Chin and Adam paced the beach. They had found Kono's car and all her stuff still in it, suggesting she was still in the water. The beach was packed full of tourists and locals relaxing over their weekend. The guys ran up to people describing Kono and asking if they had seen her. Danny arrived not long after and joined them. Chin scanned the waves looking for his baby cousin. He couldn't see her anywhere and he knew if she was there he would see her. She was such a distinctive and talented surfer that she would stand out. But all Chin saw were haole tourists falling f other boards. The guys began to panic as they looked out to the ocean. The waves were incredibly choppy and grey clouds loomed in the distance. The patter of rain on the pavement brought more worry to the guys.

"Would she have gone out further?" Danny asked.

Adam sighed and rubbed his face, fear written across his features.

"Knowing my cousin, yes." Chin sighed.

"This is my entire fault" Adam sighed.

"Adam you can't say that" Steve said as he placed a hand on his shoulders.

"If I hadn't brought up marriage again we wouldn't have argued then she wouldn't have left" Adam sighed.

"Mate Kono is stubborn, it was her choice to go out in the water it's not your fault." Chin reassured. He didn't want Adam blaming himself he knew it was Kono's decision but that didn't mean he wasn't worried.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked softly.

"Well first of all we remember that Kono is a surfer, she grew up in these waters so she has a better chance of hanging on if she is in trouble. Second we go to the coast guard and get a boat out searching for her." Steve said

The guys agreed and followed Steve as they headed to the coast guard.

Kono held on to her board for dear life. She had swum out to far even though she had seen the grey clouds. She had been mad and being stupid she pushed herself and hoped the storm would disappear. She floated in the ocean the waves crashing around her the spray of the sea plus the rain pelleting her face creating an almost stabbing pain. She tried to keep her eyes open so she could find shore, but the rain and low clouds made all visibility impossible. She tried to shuffle on her board but a huge wave hit throwing her off and trapping her under the ocean like a blanket. She swallowed a large amount of water using all her strength to break the surface. She pushed the ocean and reached finally breaking the surface, coughing and spluttering as a result of the water she had swallowed. She looked around her and realised her board was gone. Panic encased her body as she realised she was out in the middle of the ocean and a storm. The waves kept hitting her pulling her under and she closed her eyes thinking back to the first time she learnt to surf.

_"__Mummy, Daddy are you going to stay?" A five year old Kono asked as she stood on the beach holding her surf board ready for her first proper lesson. _

_"__Yes baby will be right here watching you" Leia said as she ruffled Kono's hair and watched her run off to the group of kids. _

_Kono was the youngest there with most being at least seven. Chin had been teaching Kono to swim and even took her out on his board occasionally and she was like a little fish. She loved the water like it was her best friend. Her parents watched as the coaches taught the kids the basic actions and when to jump up on the board. Kono was confident and loved every minute. After an hour the coaches took them in small groups into the water as they learnt to balance on the board. Kono was the only one to stand up and stay afloat and her parents grinned proudly at their little girl. _

_For months after the first lesson, Kono would go to her surfing lessons every Saturday afternoon whilst Chin taught her on the side during the week. She grew in confidence and ability. She was a natural and all the coaches said it. _

_"__You know Mr and Mrs Kalakaua, your daughter has got some incredible talent. Despite her young age, she's miles ahead of the rest in the group. It's amazing how confident she is. Even when she falls she brushes it off and gets back up, never letting anything get in her way."_

Kono remembered those words her first coach would say. '_Never letting anything get in her way'._ She took a deep breath and kicked her legs pushing herself through the waves fighting against the current. Her body ached as she pushed herself harder, harder and harder. The rain had gradually become heavier and Kono could barely see her own hand in front of her face. As hard as she pushed she knew she wasn't getting anywhere. The current was to strong and her fight wasn't enough. She thought of Adam and her team. She felt tears sting her eyes at the possibility she would drown out there and her parting words to Adam would have been 'I really hate you right now'.

The guys stood arguing with the coast guard their fear growing every second that Kono was still out there. The coast guard had decided the storm was too dangerous to have the boat out any longer and they had headed back to shore.

"One of my team is out there!" Steve yelled.

"I understand that commander but if we sent the boat out we could be coming back with a lot more bodies."

"She's not dead! Adam yelled in annoyance at the coast guards suggestion.

"Sir with weather this bad I think you should expect the worst."

Adam broke down tears filling his eyes as he thought of his girlfriend.

"Adam it's Kono she is out there" Steve said but the fear was clear in his voice.

"How are we going to find her no one will give us a boat we can't take a chopper up?" Chin asked as he paced.

"We go to all the beaches, following it round. She could have got to a different beach" Steve instructed. He knew it was not a real plan but his authorities tone left no room for discussion and the guys drove to the next beach.

Kono was struggling now. She was exhausted despite her physical fitness. The waves had calmed slightly and the clouds were lifting but she still had no clue where she was. The current was her biggest problem as it kept pushing her further out. It was only now that she realised there was a pain to her head. She lifted her hand and touched her forehead. She looked at her hand and noticed the blood. She must have cut her head as she fell off her board, but the adrenaline and stubbornness to get through the waves had stopped her from realising she was hurt. She knew being hurt was bad in any case, but whilst stuck in the middle of the ocean she didn't even want to think about it. She thought back to her and Adam s argument and hot tears streamed down her face. She hiccupped as she cried her salty tears and the waves kept crashing, she swallowed water, she chocked and sobbed and cried Adam's name.

The boys ran down the beach looking out to the sea calling Kono's name desperately. The clouds were lifting and they could see further out but the dark waves prevented any possibility of finding Kono. Adam filled with guilt and screamed Kono's name over and over. The beaches were now empty save for the four men trying to find their friend.

"Oh god!" Adam cried.

"What?" The other yelled as they ran over.

They looked out and saw Kono's blue board cashing among the waves.

Chin chocked on a sob as his worst fears hit him. "No no no !" Chin cried much like Adam.

"It doesn't mean anything" Steve tried.

"Steve's she's lost her board she's out there in the storm anything could have happened!" Chin screamed at his boss.

Steve knew it was out of fear that Chin reacted in such a way. He hated seeing his friends in so much pain, but he knew Kono. He had been surfing with her many times in all kinds of conditions and he knew she was still out their fighting.

"Come were going to move on" Steve demanded.

The guys looked at him tentatively but followed. They were willing to do anything to save Kono.

The guys reached the next beach and ran to the sea. The clouds had cleared and they began screaming for Kono again. They spread out along the shore and scream her name. Adam is desperate to find his girlfriend and tears sting his eyes. He blinks them away furiously clearing his sight. It's then he see's something in the distance.

"Guys guys!" Adam yells and points.

"Is it her?" Chin asks in panic.

"Yes look it's definitely a person" Steve cried.

"KONO!" Adam yelled.

Kono could hear her name, faintly in the distance. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not. She had swallowed too much water and her head hurt like mad. The tears kept flowing but she was sure she could hear her name. She tried to wave her hands, hoping someone could see her.

"KONO! BABY" Adam sreamed with all his might.

It was definitely her name and she knew that voice. Her baby, her Adam. She coughed the water from her lungs and used as much strength as possible to push up in the water so she could see the shore. She did and she could see four tiny figures in the distance. She cried and cried trying desperately to call Adam. She tried to swim through the waves, the current having settled made it easier. She looked back up and could see someone diving in the water. It was Adam she knew it. She called desperately for him her hot tears burning her face.

"Baby baby" Adam tried to call as he swam through the waves.

"Adam be careful!" Danny yelled as he stood on the beach.

Steve joined Adam in the water not going as far but being there to help them back. Adam pushed on closing in on Kono. Kono was crying and Adam was crying both using all their strength to reach the other. Kono's tired body was in pain and crashing as she cried for Adam. She felt herself being pulled under again and she remembered the earlier argument. She kicked herself. Why had she not accepted this amazing man's proposal? She was scared on marrying him and one of them dying but now she realised she might die and never have experienced marrying him even if it didn't last very long. She sobbed and sobbed reaching for Adam as he grew closer. Adam could see her going under and swims faster. He sees her beautiful face tear stained and blotchy. She cries for him and he calls her name. He sees her in front of him and then she's gone, under the sea. He dives under seeing her tread the water she's fighting the water her head popping above the surface every now and then. Kono used the last of her strength, her baby right in from of her and she threw herself towards him.

Kono sobbed hysterically as Adam held her in his arms, she was shaking from exhaustion and he held her tight whilst keeping them above water.

"Baby" Adam cried as he kissed her head.

"ADAM!" Steve called.

Adam turned and saw Steve in the water. "Come baby, help me we need to get back" Adam said as he brought Kono back to shore.

Kono collapsed into Adam's arms as she cried. Her whole body ached and hurt. Adam held her, stroking her and whispering in her ear.

"It's okay baby, it's okay" Adam said softly.

"I'm sorry, I love you Adam I'm an idiot I can't spend another day being just your girlfriend." Kono sobbed.

Panic flashed across Adam's face. "Baby"

"Yes, yes, yes, I want to marry you, I want to be your wife!" Kono sobbed.

Adam cried fresh tears as he held her face, kissing her hard.

"Really?" Adam asked insurprise, not believing Kono's sudden change of heart.

"Yes Adam…when I realised I had swam to far out I realised I was actually really scared of dying for the first time in my life, and I realised I didn't want to die as your girlfriend. If anything ever happens to either of us I want us to be married." Kono declared as her emotions got the better of her and she sobbed in relief into Adam's arms.

"Oh baby I love you more than you know" Adam expressed as he buried his face in her wet hair.

Chin watched the two confess their love for each other and a lump came to his throat at both the sight of the lovers but also the realisation that he nearly lost his baby cousin. He looked at Kono as she sat back from Adam and looked to Chin with her doe eyes.

"Oh cuz" Chin said as he wrapped an arm round her. "I'm going to kill you" Chin said as he kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry" Kono mumbled through her tears.

Chin grasped her face in his hands and bent to her level. "Don't you dare do something that stupid again Kono?" Chin scolded sternly. Although his voice was strong with a hint of anger he and Kono both knew it was out of love.

Adam helped Kono stand on her shaky legs before scooping her up into his arms and holding her close.

"We need to get you checked out baby" Adam said gently as he carried her to the car the guys following behind.

Steve, Chin, Adam and Kono sat around the outside table of Adam house, as they enjoyed the evening sun. Kono had been thoroughly checked over by the doctors, all the guys demanding ever test under the sun be done much to her dismay. They had decided to spend some time at Adam's since they didn't have their planned gathering at Steve's and it meant Kono wouldn't have to travel home. As they waited for Danny to collect Grace, the guys decided Kono needed a lecture.

"Kono what made you go so far out today, did you not see the grey clouds?" Steve asked gently.

"I was mad and I thought I could go round some of the islands and clear my head. I didn't check the weather and I guess I ignored the clouds." Kono mumbled in embarrassment. She knew she had been stupid.

"Cuz you need to stop being so stubborn and determined all the time. One day you're going to do something that you think you can handle but you can't and you might not be so lucky." Chin uttered sternly.

"Cuz I said I was sorry, I'd have been fine if the storm didn't hit." Kono defended.

"You don't know that Kono the sea is dangerous however experienced you are." Chin almost snapped.

Kono bowed her head and played with the hem of her pyjama shorts. Adam had demanded she get her pyjamas on so he could put her straight to bed later.

"I said I was sorry." She whispered.

"I know cuz I'm sorry but you really scared us today." Chin said softly as he squeezed her hand.

Kono smiled at him and returned the squeeze before taking a sip of her drink. Adam sat at the head of the table watching Kono intently. He would never get enough of her beauty and he vowed he would protect her for the rest of her life. He was brought out of his gaze as he heard Danny and Grace arrive.

Grace ran quickly down the stairs leading to the table and through herself into Kono's arms crying hysterically and hitting Kono on the arm in frustration. Danny ran after her to see her reaction to her Auntie Kono.

"Grace!" He exclaimed as he saw Grace hit Kono and begin shouting.

"I hate you for being stupid and nearly leaving me!" Grace sobbed as she looked at Kono before sinking into her arms and clinging to her tightly.

Kono felt the tears fall as she held Grace Close and stroked her hair gently. Her heart broke seeing her niece fall apart.

"I'm sorry Gracie" Kono mumbled as her tears mixed with Graces.

"I thought you weren't coming back" Grace sobbed as she sat back and looked at Kono.

Kono held Graces face in her hands and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I was so stupid Grace, I promise you I won't do it again I'm not going anywhere." Kono reassured gently.

It hit Kono how stupid she had been after seeing Grace reacted like she did. Sure the boys giving her a lecture on her actions made her stop and think, but seeing her twelve year old niece fall apart made her really stop and think. The boys watched as Kono and Grace embraced and they knew Kono wouldn't be so silly again.

"Hey Grace I have something to tell you" Kono said as she prepared to share her good news with her niece. She had asked Danny to keep queit so she could tell.

"What?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Well me and your Uncle Adam are…engaged!" Kono exclaimed through her last few tears.

The smiled on Grace's face reached from ear to ear as she kissed her Auntie and squealed in delight. She then slid of Kono's lap and hugged Adam tightly kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I have to go get something I'll be back in a minute." Adam said vaguely as he headed in doors.

"I'm so excited! Can I be a bridesmaid?" Grace asked as she jumped around.

Kono smiled rightly. "Yes Gracie you can be a bridesmaid" She promised.

Adam returned quickly no obvious sign that he had retrieved anything. He walked over to where Kono sat her chair slightly out turned and he knelt down in front of her on one knee. Kono's look of surprise was picture perfect as she looked at the diamond engagement ring that Adam pulled out of his pocket.

"I've been carrying this around with me everywhere for about four months and the day you finally agree to marrying me and I leave it at home. So I'm going to do this properly now." Adam explained.

Kono wiped at the tears that sprung to her eyes as she was overcome with emotion once again.

"Kono, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I know our relationship didn't start of like a conventional relationship but it never mattered as long as we had each other. I smile everyday knowing you are mine and I cherish every second we spend together. I don't ever want to lose you baby and I will protect you for the rest of your life. I love you more than you will ever know baby. Kono will you do me the absolute honour of marrying me?" Adam asked nervously despite Kono having already accepted.

Kono grinned broadly and kissed Adam's lips softly. "Yes baby I will marry you" Kono answered as Adam placed the ring on her finger and lifted her into his arms, kissing her deeply vaguely aware of the cheering and clapping around them. Kono wrapped her legs round Adam's waist and kissed him passionately her tongue slipping into his mouth as she savoured this moment.

"Okay save it for the bedroom!" Chin laughed.

Kono grinned at her cousin cheekily before hugging Adam and kissing his neck briefly. "I love you to the moon and back and to the bottom of the ocean." Kono whispered.


End file.
